Game On (Rewrite)
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Title Says All. Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy My Darlings!
1. Press Start

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So the PKMN story has vanished! What!? I have no idea what happened...but it appears Gabriel didn't want me to write that story and to write this one. He could've just asked. Assbutt. Anyways. I will return to that story in the future. I'm going to rework it and see where it goes. But to make up for it I decided that to do what Gabriel wants and write this one. This is a rewrite of the first attempt and if you remember, I pulled it off the site because I felt people weren't really interested or were bored with it. But I've reworked it and this time it should be a lot better. Then like I said, down the road I will redo the PKMN one, it'll be a while though. I apologize if you were subscribed to that story! Like I said, I have no idea what happened to the story *shrugs, just as confused as you are* Anyways. In the PKMN I wished all the dad's in my audience a late Father's Day. So Happy Really Belated Father's Day! Dad's, you rule! Keep being awesome! I said a lot of great things about mine in the last story but I don't feel like repeating myself XD Anyways. Still belly dancing! I feel amazing! Diets and such never worked with me, but this does :) I'm happy and I loving it! Before I was at an average weight for my height, build, and age but I hated how I felt. So I changed it! Whoo! If anyone here belly dances, if you have tips or advice, lay it on me! Also if you have accessories, hip scarves, long skirts, jewelry, veils, etc. that you want to get rid of or you don't use, send them my way! I will gladly take them off your hands ;) Alright. Let's go!**

 **Summary: Season 5 AU! Gabriel has trapped a weak Lucifer in a video game and needs Sam's help. He finds the miserable Winchester star gazing out in Bobby's yard where he has been camping out. Sam agrees to help Gabriel much to his brothers and surrogate fathers dismay. Lucifer is defeated but has Sam come away unscathed?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Press Start**

Gabriel had done it! He sealed a weak Lucifer into a video game. He took the disk and snapped his fingers. The game now became his own with Lucifer as the final boss. He put the disk carefully in a case and grabbed his PlayStation but not the controls, and took off. There was only one person he needed to help him bring Lucifer down. The one who released him. Sure Gabe knew it was an accident and poor Sammy Winchester had lead the wrong way by both Heaven and Hell, but he was the only one who can beat Lucifer. Quite literally.

"Alright Sam a Lam. It's time to play." Gabriel said and snapped himself to Sam's location.

At Bobby's Salvage Yard

Sam was watching the stars as they glittered the sky. He sighed as one star disappeared. He closed his eyes, he wished he could do the same. Bobby and Dean were in the house doing something, probably finding a way to stop Lucifer. Sam had been doing that since he released him but with no luck what so ever. It also didn't help when Lucifer invaded his dreams and tried to distract him.

Dean and Bobby have also taken to ignoring him and pretending he didn't exist. So he packed his things and came out here. He made his little camp in the truck he was lying on top of. The bed of the truck was where he slept or tried, he only went inside to brush his teeth and shower, he had stopped eating and snuck water bottles out of the fridge, since he wasn't wanted in the house he made camp out here. He didn't have anywhere else to go nor did he have any money to go anywhere. So he was stuck with two people who now hated him, not that he blamed them. They have every right.

Sam sniffled sadly and wiped his eyes. He wanted his family back. He opened his eyes and looked back up to stars. He was about to crawl to the bed of the truck to settle in for the night when he was suddenly pinned to the hood and a hand clamped over his mouth which was pointless because Dean hated him, he wouldn't rescue him. He groaned when he saw a familiar smiling face appear.

"Heya Sam a Lam!" Gabriel said.

Sam huffed and mumbled something underneath Gabe's hand.

"Oh right. Sorry kiddo." Gabe said taking his hand away and unpinning him.

"Come to smite me?" Sam asked hopeful.

Gabriel was taken aback by that. He suddenly got the idea of where Sam thought that as he gently read his mind and saw the little camp Sam made. He sighed sadly and shook his head.

"Sorry kiddo. But I have come for a reason. I need you." Gabriel said.

Before Sam could anything, Gabriel snapped his fingers and the two were in the house. Dean and Bobby startled then stared at Sam and the archangel. Sam couldn't look at them and watched as Gabriel hooked his PlayStation up and put in a disk. Before powering on the console, the archangel turned to Sam and explained what was going and that needed Sam's help. Sam looked at the PlayStation and stared at it. He could hear Dean and Bobby arguing with Gabriel that Sam wasn't going anywhere and he wouldn't be much help to an archangel.

Sam heard the words and clenched his fists tight. He had enough. He held out his hand to the archangel and looked at him with a determined look at his face, which made Gabriel smirk and he flipped of Dean and Bobby off.

Gabriel turned on the console and the TV, then snapped his fingers.

The game menu loaded and automatically pressed the nonexistent start button.

 **I know. But keep in mind how Dean was basically an asshole since Castiel brought him back, and Bobby was up and down with Sam, Sam also wasn't in the best frame of mind either. So no demonizing, just bringing those feelings to light.**

 **Until Next Time! Want some cake. Marble cake to be specific.**


	2. Let The Games Begin

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know...I suck. Could not focus for the life of me last night, real life, AND MOTHER FREAKING NATURE PAID ME A VISIT! *cries because I don't want to deal with it* I mean who does honestly. I would rather sleep for five days than deal with this...*headtodesk* Thank goodness for ice packs and heating pads! Anyways. I'm trying to get back to my schedule and update regularly. So here's hoping XD Anywhozzles. SO MUCH HYPE FOR THE NEW SPIDER MAN MOVIE AND GAME (I know it's coming next year, but still)! Spider Man is my all time favorite hero! I'm kinda hoping Carnage (him and Venom are favorite villains) is in movie or at least the game. You never really see him much in the movies, games, or comics. It's kinda sad really. But I do admit Carnage is pretty scary. More so than Venom! But yeah, ALL OF THE HYPE! WHOOP WHOOP! XD Yeah. Superheroes are awesome. Dax (my superhero I created and made a book about): Am I awesome mom? Me: Of course! I made you didn't I? Dax: True! *hugs me* Me: *hugs back* Aw! I love you too. Now go play with your brothers and sisters. Dax: Aye aye! *goes to play with my other characters* Me: Ah kids...all my characters are my kiddos. Anyways. I think I've rambled on enough. Let's get the show on the road already! When we left off, Sam and Gabriel have entered the video game! Let's see how this plays out.**

 **Sylwinka1991-Thank you darling! This should be so fun XD Changing Channels is one of my favorite episodes :) Yeah he does! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHA**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Let The Games Begin**

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was about to head into the house to brush his teeth and get a quick shower before Dean and Bobby got up. When he looked around he noticed he wasn't in his little camp he made outside, then it all came crashing back to him. He agreed to stop Lucifer in a video game with Gabriel! Sam honestly thought that it was a dream. Lucifer liked to mess with his dreams, so he thought it was just. But apparently not. He got off the bed he had been lying on and looked around the room. He found a mirror and looked at himself. He was dressed like a character from Assassin's Creed, except his outfit was black and sleeveless. He then looked around Gabriel and found him outside.

Gabriel had pointy ears and wearing a purplish pink tunic like Link from Legend of Zelda. Sam rolled his eyes at the color and cleared his throat. Gabriel looked over with a smile and sheathed his sword.

"Good morning Sam a Lam!" Gabriel said with cheerful smile.

"Morning. Nice outfit Link." Sam said with an amused smirk.

"You like? It suit me pretty well!" Gabriel said pretending to be a runway model. "Whoa, how do know who Link is?"

"I had a GameCube in college. Jess bought me the Zelda collection and Twilight Princess for my birthday." Sam explained.

"Nice! Do you still play?" Gabe asked.

"No. I lost it in the fire. I meant to replace the system with all the games, just never had the time." Sam said a little sadly.

"I'll hook you up Sam a Lam. Just try not to die okay." The archangel said.

"Die? What happens if I die here?" Sam asked.

"You die in here and that's it. Your whole being is here. Mind, body, and soul." Gabriel said.

"Damn." Sam swore.

"Yeah. So try to stay alive." Gabe said.

'No promises.' Sam thought to himself. 'I've lost everything, what do I have to live for?'

Gabriel looked at sadly and knew what the boy was thinking. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He shook his head and remembered there was a time and place for everything. Now was not the time, nor the place.

"Alright Ezio, since you're good to go. Let's get the show on the road!" Gabriel said.

Sam rolled his eyes and flipped his hood up. Their first mission was simple. Collect supplies from their home base and get moving to the next mission. The two collected what they needed and headed out.

"So how about these graphics eh? Doesn't seem like you're in a video does it?" Gabriel asked walking beside Sam.

"No it really doesn't. It all seems real." Sam said.

"Thank you! It was my first time making a video game. Not as easy as it seems." Gabe said.

"I thought you just poofed this into existence." Sam said.

"I did. But come on, throw me a bone here." Gabriel said.

"Alright. It is pretty great. You should retire and become a game designer." Sam joked.

"I should! I could make so much money!" Gabriel said cheerfully.

Sam chuckled and walked along with Gabriel until they reached a town. Their newest mission was to blend in and find their first clue on Lucifer's whereabouts. Sam blended in with some church people who had their heads down saying prayers in Latin. They too were wearing black that day. Gabriel blended with the entertainers. They search around for clues. Sam decided break off and bounced around the rooftops like an assassin and Gabriel moved on as well. They found a clue as the sun began to set and they were at the docks. They looked at the odd marking on the sinking boat.

"It's definitely Luci. I know this mark anywhere." Gabriel said.

"So he's somewhere in the water? Can you sense him?" Sam asked.

"Sadly no. Seems he hightailed it out of here when we got close." Gabriel said.

"Shit. Now what?" Sam asked.

"We keep going. It's only the beginning of the game Sam a Lam." Gabriel said. "Come on. Our next mission is to find a place to sleep for the night."

"Yeah. I'm right behind you." Sam said following Gabriel.

They found shelter in an old and abandoned barn outside of the city. The two settled in and ate some of the food they brought. Once they were fed they made their beds out of the hay that was there and fell to sleep. It wasn't long before Sam was in a nightmare that broke him a little more.

 **Second chapter! Whoo! Imagining they're in a video game is pretty fun :) Imagining their movements, cut scenes, and such...awesome.**

 **Until Next Time! *listens to video game music***


	3. Never With A Straight Answer

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know I know...I'm working on it, bare with me here! Anyways. I DON'T WANT TO ADULT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! *still crawling on the ceiling like Spider Man* XD Adulting sucks. It really does. *blow raspberry* Anyways. Still so much hype for Spider Man Homecoming! This new guy is cute :3 He has the baby face and it makes Spider Man look like a wee babe! SPIDER MAN IS NOW A PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL! XD No I'm not hyped out on sugar...I might...no...*flat lines* What was I saying? I have no clue. Anyways. MY LITTLE HERO DAX IS ON INKITT! Yup! You heard right! My little hero is on Inkitt. You can go read him for free right now :) Also, if you want to buy the novel it's on sale this weekend on Amazon! Who doesn't like a 4th of July sale? I mean most people XD I not most people. But I thought you should know ;) So yeah. Go to Inkitt and read Dax, then if you like him go to Amazon and buy him! Keep him forever, love til the day you die! Alright, I'm done with that mess XD Anyways. Oh! If y'all could spare a moment and hop over to GreenlightPix and rate a few of my stories that would be delightful! If you have to sign or something, don't worry it's totally free! But come on! Your Empress needs some love! Anywhoozles. Our summer weather is back and guess who's living in her I Am Enough tank...THIS GIRL! I love this tank top to death *hugs self* Alright, let's go! When we left off, their adventure began!**

 **Shadowpletlove-Poor babe. He'll be okay! He's got Gabriel for the time being ;)**

 **Sylwinka1991-I saw that! But I still get what you're saying love ;) Poor Sammy. He'll be okay :) Gabriel will take good care of him. We'll see Dean and Bobby soon and their reactions. Luci! Come out come out wherever you are!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Never With A Straight Answer**

The next morning in the game Sam and Gabriel ate breakfast and went off on their next mission. To find an enchantress who may know something about Lucifer's whereabouts. They proceeded to the next town where she was located. Gabriel was worried about Sam. He knew about the nightmare with his older brother. Sam started mumbling and then whimpering along with pleading and begging. Gabriel went into Sam's and didn't like what he saw. Not one bit. His family was seen tormenting him, trying to get him to say yes while Lucifer kept taunting him. Gabriel put a block in Sam's mind to keep his brother out and it worked as Sam fell into a peaceful sleep, Gabe was also fed up with everyone treating Sam like he was garbage.

Gabriel shook his head. He understood the anger they felt but hey, they screwed up as well.

'They need to own up to their own shit before laying blame.' Gabriel thought.

Sam looked at Gabriel and wondered what was making the archangel so angry.

"Gabe, you okay?" Sam asked.

Gabriel looked at Sam and noticed the boy looked a little spooked.

"Just peachy Sam a Lam!" Gabriel said with a bright smile.

"You sure? You look mad at something or someone." Sam said.

"Someone. But not you kiddo." Gabriel said.

"Right. So this enchantress-" Sam started.

"Right. She's suppose to know Lucifer's whereabouts or at least where he's heading." Gabriel said.

"That should be helpful, but what if she doesn't feel like spilling the beans?" Sam asked.

"Well, we'll have to be persuasive." Gabriel said with a smirk.

Sam nodded and followed Gabriel. Surprisingly they knew where they were going the whole time. In most games in the bottom corners you would have a map to guide you but since they were the game there wasn't a map. They automatically knew where they were going. It was strange but helpful. They arrived at the town and split up with the promise to meet back at the fountain in an hour. Sam took off in the wind like a true assassin and Gabriel was just being Gabriel. If you were to put Gabriel and Deadpool in the same room for hours they would come out as best friends.

Sam stuck to mostly the rooftops and shadows. He wished he could have assassin level abilities. It would be quite useful when it came to hunting. He saw something going on and watched a boy disappear through a wall. Sam thought this strange and went to find Gabriel. He grabbed the angel and brought him back to the spot and they waited. The boy reappeared and Gabriel nodded. They were going in.

They disappeared into the wall and walked down the hallway. As they walked they heard someone chanting. The reached a large room and in the middle was a woman chanting away.

"Excuse us?" Sam asked.

The woman kept chanting and Sam asked again. The woman paused and looked at them.

"You should speak up deary, I'm losing my hearing in my old age." The woman said with a gentle smile.

"Are you the enchantress?" Sam asked a bit louder.

"Am I child. You seek Lucifer." She said. "Call me Karin babes. Now come closer, I will tell what you need to know."

Sam and Gabriel sat down and got comfortable. The old being chanted and blessed the two first. She felt they needed some peace. She then said they could find Lucifer where light meets the darkness. That was all she knew.

The two thanked the being and promised they'll try to visit soon. She smiled and wished them safe travels. They were a little disappointed that they got a riddle instead of an actual answer, but they actually expected it. When it came to beings like that, riddles were always the question and answer. Sam would figure it out. Sooner or later. For now they went back to town and did a few side missions just to rack up a little money though Gabriel had all that taken care of, but extra cash didn't hurt. Neither did experience points.

After completing their side missions they decided to bunk down for the night and try to solve the riddle the enchantress gave.

 **Alright! Next chapter! Can you solve the riddle? Let me know what you think the answer is :)**

 **Until Next Time! *decides to listen to video game with this story***


	4. Spectating Isn't So Fun

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know. I got busy last night. It was the fourth and fireworks, I didn't get home until late. I wasn't going to write tonight because it's the day my grandpa died. It's been six years already...how time flies. That and I overheard my dad talking to my brother...always good to be reminded that I'm nothing but a disappointment to my family. Anyways. I always feel horrible saying I'm going to update and then don't. I know it's annoying. But you know. I can't really ignore real life. Anyways. Update tonight though! Whoo! Still trying to get my groove back. Which isn't as easy as I'm making it. At least for me...*flat lines* But, I am trying. Moving forwards. I've successfully watched every classic Spider Man cartoon in the matter of two days. Yeah. Getting my superhero on! But in all reality...that was a lot of episodes XD starting with 1967 until 1994. Then I watched the 2008 cartoon and now the recent one that ended back in January. Whew. After all that I'm close to seeing every episode of every Spider Man cartoon ever. Imma die *dies* DAMMIT! Oh well. Then I'm going to keep my tradition of binge watching Supernatural as a countdown until the new season arrives in October. Thank Chuck for Netflix XD Anyways. This chapter is all about Dean and Bobby and them watching what's been going on so far in video game land. Sound good? Let's go! When we left off, it's always got to be a riddle.**

 **Sylwinka1991-Could be ;) Happy Late Birthday love! *tosses confetti and gives a big hug***

 **Shadowpletlove-Perhaps. We'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Spectating Isn't So Fun**

Dean and Bobby stood shocked when Sam reached a hand out to Gabriel and accepted his offer. They protested but they fell onto deaf ears and the two vanished. The TV turned on and the PlayStation booted up. The menu screen popped up and they didn't know what to do since there were no controllers. The game started itself and they figured out Gabriel was in control of the whole thing somehow. The menu screen faded and a cut scene began. It showed Gabriel making sure an unconscious Sam was okay and dressed for the game.

They watched as Gabriel placed a now dressed for the part Sam on the bed and headed outside in his new outfit. The faded to black and came back on as Sam woke up. A small cut scene of Sam looking around played and turned into the game play. Sam was in third person instead of first person. Sam walked around and explored before heading out to Gabriel. A cut scene played again where the two talked and they began their first mission which popped up on the screen like the captions when they spoke.

Dean and Bobby startled when Gabriel said that if Sam died in the game, he was dead in their world. Dean paled when he say the caption of Sams thought of how he made no promises, that he lost everything and had nothing to live for. Basically Sam didn't think he was going to make it out alive and was okay with it.

The two watched as Sam and Gabriel completed their missions and found a barn to sleep in for their night. That when the system turned off for Dean and Bobby's night.

"Well. This should be quite the adventure." Bobby said.

Dean scoffed. "Adventure. Bobby did you see the caption on Sam's thoughts? He doesn't care if he dies there!"

"I saw boy. But what are we gonna do? Gabriel's in control and we can't get in there." Bobby said.

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face. "I know. Dammit."

The two sat in silence for a while and Dean headed up stairs for the night. Dean was beginning to think that maybe ignoring Sam did more harm than good. Yeah, he wanted a break from him but not a permanent parting! He would never be okay with his brother dying. No matter what he did or the mistakes he made, he stilled loved his Sammy very much.

"Dammit. You better not die on me Sammy. Don't you dare." Dean snarled to himself.

He fell into a restless sleep and hardly slept. The next morning Bobby was already up and making them breakfast and coffee. Dean guzzled the sweet coffee and poured himself some more. He looked into the living room and the TV and game system were still off.

"Has that been on yet?" Dean asked nodding towards the items in question.

"No. I figure it might still be dark where they are or Gabriel is waiting on us." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and the two ate their breakfast in a damning silence. When they were finished they parked their butts on the couch in the living room and waited for the system to turn on. It didn't take long. The TV and PlayStation booted up and the menu screen came on. The game started up on it's own like it did before and started up where they left off.

They watched a cut scene of Sam and Gabriel getting ready to tackle the day as they talked. Dean and Bobby were confused on who Gabriel was mad at. They had an idea but couldn't be too sure. When they headed out of the barn the game play started and they headed into town with their latest mission. Finding an enchantress who knew of Lucifer's whereabouts. Dean and Bobby watched as the split up once more and blended in while doing their mission.

They watched as Sam scaled building and run across rooftops like he had done it his whole life. It was cool but they were worried about him falling off getting hurt. After all Sam can die for real both in the game and in their world. Soon they found their enchantress who gave them a riddle instead of an actual answer. They left the enchantress' lair and went to settle in for the night once and the game console turned off. Dean was confused as it was only noon with him and Bobby. Then last night hit him. Gabriel took him late at night. Days and nights passed differently in video games.

"So now what?" Dean asked.

"We wait until they come back on." Bobby said getting up.

Dean growled and went outside to work on Baby until Sam came back on. Plus he had a lot of thinking to do.

 **Whew. Not bad...even when I can't focus at the moment. Back to Sam and Gabe next chapter!**

 **Until Next Time! *crawls into my freezer despite my Raynauds because it's hot***


	5. Damn You Health System

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! REAL LIFE IS A PAIN IN THE BUTT! WHHHHHHHHY?! Also, ADULTING SUCKS! Blegh. But hey! I finally got my drawing tablet to work! It turns out the pen needed a battery...I feel so stupid. But I'm glad it works! I can go back to drawing for deviant art and put up some new art work for SPN and start some of my art for MacGyver. I got some comic pages as well to post and such. You can head over to my page and view older works but new works will be coming shortly! So yeah. Fan art coming whoo! Alright. So this chapter we're back to Sam and Gabriel as they continue the game. Now time in the game works differently than in the real world. I know some games in real life are in real time (exp: World of Warcraft) so there's no difference. But with Sam and Gabriel's game, their time works sorta like Twilight Princess. The day and night cycles are a bit faster. You'll find that out in this chapter. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Not sure this story will go on much longer. It wasn't meant to be played out for a prolonged period of time, that I have problems with writing video game stories. I have no idea why, but it's one of the things I can't really bring to life. It's pretty difficult. Read my story where Sam and Dean are in Twilight Princess. I had a really hard time getting that one out. People still loved it which I thank you! But whoo. It was a doozy. Alright. Let's go! When we left off, Dean and Bobby finally realize something.**

 **sylwinka1991-Thank you so much! Dean and Bobby have been watching ;) I did this so the two would remember how much Sam means to them no matter what he's done. So yeah. You're welcome :) I hope you had a great birthday!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Damn You Health System**

Two Days Later

Two more days have gone by in the game world for Sam and Gabriel as they try to solve the riddle given to them and find Lucifer. It was proving to be difficult. At first they thought it had something to do with night and day, but that wasn't it. Then they thought maybe it was biblical. But it wasn't that either. They ran out of ideas and traveled around for a bit doing side missions to pass the time until it hit them. Hard. It wasn't something to do with night and day or something biblical or anything of that sort! It was a place! A place and they were there already!

They looked to the sky and one side was dark with heavy smoke and the other was clear as day. Where light touches the dark! It was a place! It was cliche as Hell, but hey this was Gabriel's doing. Sam had no control over the game. They made it to the bottom of the ominous looking mountain and the cut scene played.

"So this is it? Where light touches the dark?" Sam asked.

"Yup." Gabriel said popping the p.

"Pretty cliche man." Sam said with a small smirk.

"Hey hey hey! I'm the story maker here. I can be as cliche as I want!" Gabriel said with a pout.

"So now what? Do we go around, up, down?" Sam asked.

"I say-" Gabriel was about to say something when the ground began to shake.

The ground split like the mountain and the two were separated. They tried to reach each other but couldn't reach. Sam tried to reach over once more and fell into the crack. The last thing he heard was Gabriel shouting his name.

Gabriel tried to grab Sam but he was too far away and he was too short. He screamed Sam's name when he watched him fall down the crack when he tried to reach him. Gabriel didn't have to react to anything when he was grabbed from behind by one of Lucifer's hideous Hell birds and it carried him to the top of the mountain where he was dropped. He blacked out before he hit the bottom. When he woke up he was chained to a wall. He struggled but the stupid chains weren't budging. He could also sense Lucifer was nearby. He then remembered something. Sam.

He looked around and didn't see Sam chained up like he was, but he did spot the boy unconscious laying on a bed made of straw in the cage in front of him. He opened his mouth and sighed in relief to find he wasn't gagged in any way.

"Sam! Sam come on kiddo! Sam! Talk to me!" Gabriel shouted.

Gabriel watched to see if Sam stirred but nothing. The kid was still and silent. Sam had an automatic rehealing factor unlike Gabriel who had to find health. Sam should be awake and okay, but he wasn't.

'Unless this is Lucifer's doing. He might be keeping Sam under until I escape! Or Sam is more hurt than I think.' Gabriel thought to himself.

Gabriel really hoped it would be that Sam was hurt more than he thought. If Sam was under Lucifer's control that would make things harder since Lucifer is older and slightly more powerful than him.

"Alright kiddo. Hold on! I'm getting us out of here." Gabriel said to himself straining against the chains.

He eventually found a weak point and broke out. He landed on the ground and rubbed his sore wrists. He found some health in the vases in the corner and felt instantly better. He broke out of the cage and got to Sam.

Sam was hurt badly and barely breathing. Gabriel picked him up and transported them both to a safe haven using a spell which he hoped hadn't alerted Lucifer in any way possible. He laid Sam down on the bed and waited for him to heal. Gabriel didn't have the ability to give him health since he had to find it. He prayed Sam wasn't too hurt that he couldn't heal.

"You better bounce back kiddo. I can't do this without you." Gabriel said quietly to the unconscious boy.

 **Oh boy! They managed to escape but can they make magic happen twice? We shall see.**

 **Until Next Time! *doodles with my tablet***


	6. HE LIVES!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know. REAL LIFE! UGH! Anyways. Real life has been kicking my ass lately and I just needed a few days. But I'm back and trying to get in my groove! If I disappear again however, I'm probably in the hospital. I have a bruise on the side of my leg, and it heals and begins to fade then it comes back and it looks awful. My insurance carrier has a Nurse Advice Hotline that's available for you to call twenty four hours seven days a week which is actually really useful. So I called the hotline and the nurse told me to just keep an eye on it for the rest of the week and if it's still there or does what it has been the last few weeks, then go to the hospital, not my regular doctor, but the hospital because there might be a problem going on underneath that I can't see. So yeah. Also! Tuesday night's update is being moved to Wednesday! I'll be going to a drive in with my best friend who I haven't seen at all this summer yet. Usually I go swimming with her everyday during the summer but this summer has been a little hectic for the both of us, that and it has been pretty rainy up here in the Buckeye state, so yeah. We use to also go to the drive in a lot on the weekends but we stopped for a while. But Tuesday night we're going! Whee! We're going to go see Despicable Me 3 and the new Spider Man movie! Whoo! I'm pretty excited! I love drive ins and movies, and I can't wait to see my best friend. It's been months since I've seen her. Anyways. Let's get a move on! When we left off, Sam's hurt! Ohs no!**

 **Sylwinka1991-Lol! I wanted to misdirect my audience this time and see how the react XD My plan worked! That and I've wanted to use that cliche for a looooooong time XD I can cross that off my bucket list *checks it off***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **HE LIVES!**

Gabriel paced as he kept an eye on the still unconscious Winchester. Whatever Lucifer did to him it made his healing factor slower. Not slower all together he didn't think, but slow enough to slow them down so he could find a new hiding spot or at least by himself some time to power up a little, which he actually couldn't. Gabriel made sure of it when he trapped Lucifer in this game. But he still needed to know what happened to Sam that put him in this state and if his healing factor was still okay.

Gabriel decided to let Sam continue healing and put up a barrier that Lucifer nor his minions could break and it made their location invisible to everyone unless Gabriel made it otherwise. Since Sam was being protected by the barrier and was pretty much off the map, Gabriel went to do a few side quests just to earn a little more money and restock their supplies and his health.

"I'll be back be kiddo. Wake up soon 'kay?" Gabriel whispered to the unconscious boy.

Sam at least looked a lot better. Color had returned to his cheeks and his breathing was back to a normal rhythm. So Gabriel was glad for that. He left a small note for Sam in case he woke up before he got back and left. He didn't want to, but it was vital that he restock everything and replenish his health.

Gabriel headed into the small village and did what he needed to do. He restocked everything the needed, got his and Sam's weapons upgraded, replenished his health, and bought some other much needed items. He headed back to the small empty Church that they've been hiding out in and Gabriel was relieved to see Sam awake and sitting up in bed. He was looking around confused and still a little dazed. Gabriel smiled knowing the kid had just woken up.

"Hey kiddo! How you feeling?" Gabriel asked.

"I feel better. What happened?" Sam asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember falling through the crack when the earthquake happened, then waking up here."

'So Lucifer didn't do anything to him at all. Which is good thing. I couldn't sense Lucifer's magic on him anyhow.' Gabriel thought to himself. "Well you fell and I was taken by Lucifer. We were both trapped in cages but I managed to get us out and here."

"So Lucifer had us and did nothing to us?" Sam wondered.

"Yes and no. Yes, Lucifer had us, no he didn't do anything." Gabriel said.

"Strange. He had us in his grasp, but did nothing. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth but that's a bit strange." Sam said.

"It is indeed kiddo. But like you said, gift horse. So let's use our time now to rest up and plan on what we need to do when we go back to Lucifer." Gabriel said.

Sam nodded. He was still pretty tired and laid back down. While he was lounging about he and Gabriel came up with a plan and few back up plans in case the first plan or two went south. With their plans set, they sat and talked for a while. They made sure they were fed and then decided to sleep. Gabriel made sure the barrier was still up and their location was still invisible to everyone including Lucifer. Gabriel also placed sigils around the Church for added protection even though Churches themselves were safe places in general.

After making sure they would be safe and Sam was sleeping peacefully, Gabriel lounged on the other bed and closed his eyes. He didn't require sleep, not even in the video game world, but entered into a meditative state that allowed him to escape the world and let himself recharge though his health was already replenished.

'I just hope this plan works.' Was Gabriel's last thought before falling further into his meditative state.

 **Next chapter will have Dean and Bobby! Then the Boss Battle begins!**

 **Until Next Time! ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz *XD I didn't sleep too good last night***


	7. Author's Note and Appologies

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army.**

 **So I have sad news. I have no more inspiration for this story. This is sad for me, because I had such high hopes for it, and I reworte this a thousand times to make it work, and it's just falling through. I don't want to do this but with a heavy heart this story is over. It will be deleted in the next few days after the new story is posted. I'm so so so sorry for those who love it and want it to continue. But I can't go forward. Maybe in the future it'll come back, but for now it's over. I'm sorry my loves. I will see you in the next story which will be out tomorrow. Thank you to all who favorited, followed, and alerted. You rock! Special thanks to my regulars. You have my love always :)**

 **Much love,**

 **Pancake**


	8. Author's PT2

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood afternoon my Imperial Storm Army!**

 **So I have decided after some thought, that I would keep the story up for those who enjoy it to have it. Also, because a lot of you have a point. I can always return to it later when inspiration comes back. So I'll keep it here ;) But it'll be a completed story until then.**

 **jennytork and Sylwinka1991: Thank you both for your love and support! *gives you both a great big Sammy hug* Your words warmed my heart and made me smile :)**

 **Thanks again to you all for your patience, love, and support! This will be back one day :) Once it comes back these author's notes will be deleted. I know how annoying they can be sitting in the middle of a story XD**

 **Until Someday XD Much Love!**

 **Your Wayward Author, Pancake!**


End file.
